The Lost Realm
by foxdemoness101
Summary: When Flora hear's what the Winx and the Specialists thinks of her and Helia leaves her, she leaves. Now, she's entered a realm where not only is it impossible to get to and has no sense of magic, she meets the only fairy that lives there. Now a new enemy appears, Aisha's looking for Flora, and the disruption in the Winx, it's up to her and her new friend to save the realms
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello and welcome to my first Winx Club fanfic... so hopefully you enjoy it and to avoid confusion... When a text is in italics and inside the rest of the text it's either Flora's thoughts for this chapter and...

 **Bold is Sky**

 _ **Bold, Underlined and Italics are Bloom**_

 **Bold and Underlined is Brandon**

Underlined is Stella

 _Italics and Underlined is Techna_

 ** _And Bold and Italics is Timmy_**

so enjoy and remember I do not own Winx Club, only the plot, and I hope to hear from you too... So enjoy!)

Flora hummed a tune as she began her journey back to her room in Alfea, smiling and greeting all the students that passed by her. She just had a wonderful lunch in the middle of the gardens after going to speak Ms. Faragonda about how some of the students who needed some extra help in botany class in hopes of finding them a suitable tutor. She had felt so content in knowing that she was able to help those girls to the extent she was given. Yes, Flora was a beautiful girl both inside and out, and not one of the Alfea students or teachers could deny that. Flora jumped slightly as her phone vibrated in her pocket causing her to move to the side and answer it. "Hello?" She said, waving as another pair of students greeted her. "Hey Flora... It's Helia. Look, we need to talk..." the voice on the other line said. Flora felt her heart stop, wondering how serious this could be as his voice sounded void of any emotion.

She pulled the phone away from her ear before taking a deep breath, attempting to calm herself down before things got any worse. She placed the phone on her ears as she sat down on the bench beside her. "Sure Helia, What's up?" She said. She heard a sigh on the other end which just worried her more, for never did Helia sigh unless in frustration. "Look Flora... We've been together for five years now... and I think it's best if we go our separate ways..." This sentence made her stomach drop. _Is Helia actually breaking up with me?_ She thought, feeling her heart begin to break. "W-What? Is there someone else?" She asked, feeling the tears begin to surface. She heard a gulp and realized she hit the nail on the head. "Flora..." He began before she interrupted him. "Look Helia... If this is what you want than that's fine..." She said. There was a pause as she pulled away and took another deep breath, wanting to keep calm until she got to her room.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright Flora?" He asked, bringing her back from the sound of her heart breaking. She cleared her throat before placing the phone back to her ear, putting on a serious tone. "Yes Helia... Good bye..." She said, hanging up before he had a chance to answer. She placed her head in her hands as the tears flowed down her cheeks. She couldn't believe it, how could've things gotten this way... A sudden realization came to her as she looked down each ends of the hallways before grabbing her pocket mirror and started chanting a spell.

 _"I seek out the truth in the person I ask_

 _I call upon the gods to help me in hand_

 _to hear the truth of the question I ask_

 _The is needed so mote it be"_

The mirror glowed and shimmered as a static picture had surface. "Who is the woman Helia left me for?" She asked, wiping the tears away as the mirror started to create a picture. She gasped as she saw the familiar lavender colored hair and green eyes of Princess Krystal. _I can't believe it! He promised me that there was nothing going on between the two!_ She thought as more tears cascaded down her cheeks, Anger, Betrayal, Sadness and Confusion coursing through her veins. She shut the closed the mirror and got up, running to her room as fast as she could. All she wanted to do was crawl into bed and just let her emotions go. She paused at the door, panting as her lungs burned for a fresh breath of air. "I can't believe how quickly and efficiently we were able to complete our last mission… I mean, it felt quite effortless after we completed it…" The familiar cynical tone of Tecna's voice said as it came through the door. Flora looked up in confusion as she walked quietly towards the door, pressing her ear against it. _What is she talking about? We haven't had a mission since our last fight a couple months ago_ she thought as she continued to listen.

The next sentence made another piece of her heart break. "I know what you mean Tecna, it seemed to run smoothly since we didn't bother bringing Flora this time…" Bloom's voice said, a laugh breaking through the door. Flora placed a hand over her mouth as she heard this, attempting to stifle the sob that was about to burst through. As more hurtful words began to surface from behind the door, Flora could feel like she could bear it no longer. She couldn't just sit there and listen in that would be rude, however she could hear the truth leaving their thoughts. She walked a little farther away from the door so they couldn't hear her. She took a deep breath to calm herself down as she whispered yet another spell.

 _As flame lights shadow,  
and truth ends fear.  
Open lost thoughts to my  
minds willing ear.  
May the smoke from this candle,  
and to everywhere creep.  
Bring inner most voices,  
to my mind and speech._

She took a deep breath before heading back to the door and opening it, walking into the room. All went silent as she looked at the faces of Bloom, Sky, Stella, Brandon, Tecna, and Timmy in the room before focusing on each person

 ** _Well here she comes, the weakest link… Honestly what hope does she have of protecting her planet if she can`t even protect herself_**

 **I can`t believe how weak she is and yet still has the audacity to call herself a fairy**

Honestly she fights as good as she wears, unremarkable and just easy to guess

 **I feel so horrible for Flora, she is one of the sweetest and kindest person in the world and what does she get? A bunch of backstabbing people who she considers to be some of her closest friends. I know she`s strong and she`s got a heart of gold… Why can`t they see that..**

 _It`s been statistically proven that of our powers in the group, Flora has a percentage of 5.25% amount of strength… Besides it`s a no brainer she is the weakest link_

 ** _She`s just a nuisance to have on missions. It`s no wonder Helia fell out of love with her and in love with Krystal. It`s probably the worse feeling knowing you have to protect someone 24/7…_**

She couldn't believe all their opinions on her. At least she knew Brandon was a true friend. "Hey Flora, you okay? You look like you've been crying..." Stella said, worry passing her features. Flora stifled a snort as she attempt to keep her emotions in check. _Yeah like you would actually care_ She thought before placing a fake smile on her face. "Yes, I'm just very tired. I've been up since the crack of dawn since I needed to talk to Ms. Faragonda. Now if you excuse me, I am going to go take a nap…" She said, walking away quickly before they could get a word in edgewise. She closed the door harshly before she began to cry once more, rushing towards her bed. _This was turning into one of the worst days of my entire existence_ she thought as she began to cry into her pillow. A sudden weight brushing against her caused her to snap out of her thoughts. She looked up at the form of Amarok as she gave him a watery smile. "Flora? Is everything alright?" He asked, cocking her head to the side. She shook her head as she sat up and wrapped him in a hug, burying her head into his fur. "No I'm not… Helia broke up with me for another woman and the girls all think I'm useless… I'm not useless… am I?" She asked, looking at him with broken eyes. Amarok couldn't bear to see her looking like a child who just got something stolen from them. He licked the tear trails from her cheeks before looking her in the eyes. "No Flora and don't ever think you are… You have so much power that none of the other girls, or even yourself can comprehend… Beside you've done so much for the school on your own time and have reverse one of the most powerful hexes in only your first year. Unlike the girls who barely train, you have taken the time and patience in perfecting your powers and that's something none of the other girls will ever be able to accomplish up to your level." He said as he gave her what can be considered a dog's smile, causing a smile to appear on her face.

She smiled as she hugged her dear friend once more before getting up and began packing. He looked at her in confusion as he watched her pack pieces of clothing, and some food for both of them in a bag. "What are you doing Flora?" He asked as she began to write a note. Neatly folding the note she transformed into her Butterflix before turning towards him. "I think I need a bit of time to myself… Want to come with me?" Flora asked as placed the note on her bed and opened the balcony doors. He nodded enthusiastically before she picked him up and they flew out the window, not bothering to turn back.

 ** _Later…_**

Flora sighed as the two strolled through the city of Magix looking around at all the places with Amarok by her side. "Oh Amarok, I wish we could go somewhere where no one could possibly find us…" She said, patting his head before they went back into the forest, heading towards the school once more. Amarok paused before he turned his head to the right before he stopped; his eyes full of curiosity. Flora stopped as she looked at him before following his gaze to a blue portal that looked like a gate. The two looked at each other before walking towards it, unsure of what it could do. Before they could do anything else they were sucked in before the portal closed, leaving them stranded in an unknown place. They screamed as they were rushed through space before landing in a soft pile of flowers. The two groaned as they sat up and looked around. Their faces dropped in awe as they stared at the beautiful scenery. _Where in the magical universe are we?_ Flora thought as she gazed around, wondering what to do next….

 _To be continued….._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Aisha smiled as she left the change room and headed back to the room, bidding the students of her dance class a farewell. Aisha smiled as she walked pass the music room as Musa taught some of the newer students some of the musical instruments, the other girl giving her a small wave before returning to her lesson. Just before she entered the music room Aisha felt a sudden weight push against her, causing her to fall face first into the ground. Musa rushed over and helped the other girl up as the both of them stared at Squonk and Critty, their magical pets, in shock. "What's going on guys?" Musa asked as she looked at the worried looks appearing on their faces before Chatta, Piff, and Cherie came bursting through after them. "Flora and Amarok are missing!" Critty announced as she jumped into Musa's arms and Squonk jumped into Aisha's. The two girls looked at the five of them in shock as they calmed the two fairy animals down. "Are you guys sure; it's not like Flora to just go missing." Aisha said as she placed Squonk down as Chatta dried her tears. "I'm positive! I've checked every single placed in Alfea before I found the note..." Chatta said as she grabbed the note and giving it to Aisha. The two girls looked startled before reaching for the note and reading it.

 _To whomever this concerns,_

 _After finding out what my "friends" actually thought of me and my so called boyfriend leaving me for someone else, I've decided that I needed to get away for awhile and find my inner desires before continuing as a guardian. I hope to find a secluded place to heal from these emotional blows before I even consider returning. Do not bother trying to find me for I will leave that location in search of another. Amarok is traveling with me so I will be fine, so do not worry._

 _Aisha, Brandon and Musa, I know you two were true friends and hopefully you will be able to understand my reasoning. Please take care of Chatta and Coco for me while I'm gone and hopefully you forgive me for my decision. I hope you realize I bear no ill will against you and hopefully you feel the same. Do not worry about Desiryee for I have already sent a note to her. I will miss you guys the most and hopefully we will be reunited once more._

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _Flora_

Aisha and Musa shared a worried look before they all rushed to their room, bidding the confused students good-bye. They ran as fast as they can as they neared the room before slamming the doors open, startling the others there. Aisha and Musa panted as they held their knees, attempting to steady their heartbeats from the run. Brandon rushed over and helped the girls to a seat, worry flashing through his eyes at the sight at the exhausted girls. Bloom reached over and grabbed Musa's hand, hoping to comfort the other girl. "Is everything alright guys?" She asked as worry etched itself into her voice. Musa snatched her hand away in disgust as her anger seeped in, a glare crossing her features as she looked at the other girls. Bloom stared at her in shock before retracting to her original position. "What did you guys do to Flora?" She snarled as she placed the note on the table, Aisha nodding in agreement. The others shot each other a guilty look, unable to look the other two in the eye, before reaching for the note and began reading it. Musa and Aisha watched as the each person had their guilty look grow as they continued to read, Brandon sighing as he ran his fingers through his hair as one thought passed through his mind.

 _Where would she have gone?_

 **With Flora...**

Flora and Amarok began to walk around in search of any form of civilization, hoping to find out where in the Magical dimension where they. Flora sighed as they followed the path to a lake, keeping a close eye out for anything that could possibly harm them. Amarok stopped in his tracks causing her to stop, watching him with curious eyes as he quickly ran to the other side of the field. She followed them as they before they exited the forest and where met with a beautiful white MagiWolf with a pale blue diamond on her forehead. "Nymph?!" Amarok yelped in confusion as the two stared at each other with surprise and love in their eyes, confusing Flora even more. Nymph nodded in joy as the two approached each other, nuzzling each other in happiness. "Nymph? Is everything alright?" another voice rang through causing the three to turn and face a white haired girl close to Flora's age. Flora couldn't help but stare at the girl, her bright amber eyes staring at her with equal curiosity as though unsure of what to do. "Amarok meet my fairy Niara. Niara meet Amarok and what I can guess is his fairy." Nymph began, hoping to stop the silence. Flora smiled at the girl as she raised her hand. "Hi I'm Flora, the fairy of nature." She said with a kind smile as the girl continued to stare at her. The girl named Niara stared at her for a bit before a bright smile flashed on her face as she shook Flora's hand. "Hello Flora, I'm Princess Niara, the fairy Dreams and the Celestial World. You can call me Nia though, I prefer that name." Nia said as her eyes sparkled.

Flora smiled as she took in the girl's appearance. She was a rather exotic looking girl with her long wavy white hair with bangs just covering her left eye, pale skin and bight amber eyes. Her outfit was a blue midriff top that was covered by a black midriff vest, frayed black jeans and a pair of black combat boots. What really stood out on the girl were the multiple keys on the key ring that hung from her silver belt. Flora snapped out of her observation as she recalled that she had no idea where she was. "Excuse me but do you think you can tell me where I am?" She asked as the two Magiwolves began to play. Nia giggled as she watched the two Wolves chase each other. "Well you're a long way from Magic Flora, welcome to the lost realm." She said as she gestured to the world around them...

 _To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Nia had led Flora and Amarok around her kingdom, all the while Amarok and Nymph were chasing each other around like they were pups. After the tour of the Lost Realms the two sat down in the field at Sunrise Spring. Nia and Flora laughed as the two Magiwolves chased each other around the field, occasionally running after sheep that feared them. "So Flora, what had brought you to the Lost Realms? I've yet to see another fairy and I was wondering what you had done to come here?" Nia asked as she turned towards Flora. Flora turned towards her before looking at her lap. "It's a long story..." She said, fiddling with the ends of her skirt. Nia just smiled as she placed a hand on one of the other girl's hands, giving it a small soothing rub. "I've got time... But first do you think you can help me with something?"Nia asked, offering her hand to the other girl. Flora nodded as she allowed Nia to help her up before the two were off, Nia leading them to the small castle in Midday Gardens.

Flora watched with curiosity as they climbed the stairs. "I was sent a severely injured wizard in hopes I will be able to heal him. The only issue is I won't be able to do it alone... Are you willing to help me?" Nia asked as they approached the floating form, Flora only nodding in response. Nia smiled before they approached the body, Flora gasping as she recognized the boy. "That's Nabu. He was my friend Aisha's fiancé before he sacrificed himself to stop the wizards of the dark circle." Flora explained, Nia nodding in response. "It was a very close call but it will take more than one fairy to save him. Are you going to help me?" she asked, earning a nod from Flora. Nia smiled before she went to the other side of Nabu and held her hands out for Flora to take. Once the two conjoined hands, Nia began to chant the spell.

Beyond the eyes of god

Through the pits of devils fire,

Heal him lord if thy wish.

Flora watched in amazement as the pink and white glows of their Winx fused together and engulfed Nabu, healing the interior and exterior wounds. In a blink of an eye the light vanished and Nabu started to breathe slowly, his skin slowly turning back to its normal shade. Nia couldn't help but smile at Flora, happy to have the young man amount the living once more. "Now we just have to wait for him to wake up. Now how about you tell me about what happened to you." Nia said as she walked away and Flora began to explain why she was here.

At Alfea...

Aisha and Musa couldn't believe their ears as the rest of the wins explained what they had been saying before Flora had entered the room, shock and anger coursing through their veins. "How could you guys say such hurtful things and still consider yourself her friends!" Musa yelled, a growl going through her throat. "We didn't know she would respond this way!" Stella whined as tears sprung to her eyes. Aisha shot up and ran her fingers through her hair. "How did you think she would respond?! Flora is one of the sweetest people in the world and you trash her just like that?! For crying out loud she has been working just as hard as the rest of us and now we may not see her again!" Aisha grounded out, anger seething from her pores. Unable to look at the group any longer Musa and Aisha left the room, Brandon soon following after.

The three quickly got on a bus to Magix and sat down as they waited to arrive. "Now how are we going to find her? It's going to be difficult to find one fairy in the Magical dimension and it's not like anyone's going to help us." Musa said as she placed her head in her hands. Aisha and Brandon could only nod in agreement before Aisha snapped her fingers, an idea forming in her head. "That's it! I can track her down with a little bit of magic!" Aisha exclaimed as she formed a pink orb in her hands. Once they had exited the bus the three teens formed a circle as Aisha started her chant.

What is lost, I must now find

Bring it back, it must be found

Take my luck and spin it round

The pink orb spun madly before it floated off Aisha's hand and headed off in another direction, the three of them following behind it quickly. They couldn't help but feel a sense of happiness at the thought of being able to bring the Nature Fairy back home...

With Flora...

After the longwinded explanation she gave Nia, Flora couldn't help but allow the tears to escape. Nia soothingly rubbed the other girl's back in hopes of comforting her, understanding why Flora had left. "That is horrible Flora, you didn't deserve any of this and those are probably the worse friends a person could ask for." Nia said as the other girl nodded. "What's worse is I don't know what to do! My mind is so muddled with my emotions that I can't think properly." Flora sobbed, putting her head in her hands. Nia shot her head up as she reached into her bag and pulled out a piece of parchment before handing it to Flora. "Here this should work for a little bit. It's supposed to make you feel at ease after heartbreak and works in just enough time to come to a logical decision." Nia said as Flora looked at her in shock.

Flora could only nod as she neatly unfolded the piece of parchment, watching as Nia and the Magiwolves watched her in wonder. Flora only nodded as she cleared her throat and began the spell.

From Mother Earth my heart was born,

And to her bosom shall return,

But pain has come, a pain that's new,

And torn my poor heart in two.

May Mother Earth relieve my pain,

And make my poor heart one again.

Flora felt a surge of power run through her before calm washed over her. Opening her eyes she smiled at Nia as the pink Winx dispersed. "Thank you Nia. This has helped me greatly." Flora said as Amarok came to sit beside his fairy, Flora petting him affectionately. Nia could only nod as a large smile came across her face, happy that she was able to help her new friend. "It's no problem Flora. Now tell me, what are you planning to do now?" Nia asked. The nature fairy pondered her thoughts, looking around at the peaceful scenery. After some time she had finally reached her decision. "After Nabu awakens, I will..."

To be continued...


End file.
